


Solace At Your Door

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: Bjorn and Rococo have become friends as adults. They find that they become more than friends with time, and they need to figure out what to do about that in their long-distance situation.
Relationships: Rococo Urupa/Bjorn Kyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Solace At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wanted to write something about my crack ship based off of headcanons my girlfriend and I came up with. I also used the games dub name (Cote-Victoire) for Rococo’s country because I like it…….  
> (also disclaimer: I spent a lot of time researching both Qatar and what I assume is supposed to be based off Cameroon for Rococo’s home country???? The FFI anime dub calls it Cameroon, and they have the same colors so I assumed. I spent a long time researching, but I am from neither of these countries so I’m sorry if something isn’t quite right.)

Rococo knew that he was lucky. He grew up in a country that wasn’t well off as it was still developing, and the infrastructure wasn’t the best, but it could have been worse. He had access to good, inexpensive education, he had a good soccer program where he was, and he lived in a very open and very happy community. Sure, he was bullied as a kid, but who wasn’t? At least that’s the way he thought about it. Cote-Victoire was a good country to grow up in. He lived by the beach, he grew up speaking French, English, and Arabic as a consequence of living where he did, and he was able to learn Japanese when he asked Daisuke Endou to teach him.

Now that he was grown, and part of soccer teams throughout the Congo and West Africa, the world was his oyster. He knew that he could figuratively go wherever he wanted for college or just leave if he wanted too, but he never really had another plan. He liked being with his family when he could.

Granted, he also liked being with his friends, and he made a lot of friends out of country, and even out of continent. Due to his soccer career, he had the opportunity of playing a friendly with the Qatar National Team. Even though Cote-Victoire was all around stronger than them, especially in a friendly, the teams had some time to mingle.

Bjorn Kyle, the captain of Qatar’s National Team, was not as lucky as Rococo. Sure, he grew up wealthy, well-educated, and healthy, he did not have the same kind of community Rococo grew up in. Bjorn was very secretive, and he didn’t open up much to his family or friends. However, the fact that they shared the ability to speak a shared language made it easy for them to become friends.

So, months later after that initial meeting, Bjorn and Rococo kept in touch. They skyped regularly, talked about their lives, and talked about their shared interested in soccer. They found they had a lot of things in common.

When they were in their young adulthood, during an off-season Bjorn had decided to visit Rococo. He showed up to meet Rococo at his house in the middle of the day after a rather long travel time. Immediately, they spent time in Rococo’s room, resting and talking, getting to know each other even more than before.

“So, how do you like it here?” Rococo finally asked him, a big smile on his lips.

“Cote-Victoire is nice.” Bjorn said as they both relaxed on Rococo’s bed. He had more to say, but in reality, Bjorn never did talk a lot. He was always quiet unless he had to discuss strategies with his team, or anything else important like that. However, it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable. In fact, Rococo made him feel very comfortable.

As he answered, Rococo gave a nod still pleased with the response. He knew how Bjorn was, and he knew he meant it.

“It’s not as…wealthy as Qatar.” Bjorn finally said as he was mentally comparing the two countries. “But I sort of like that. There aren’t as many expectations.”

Expectations. That was the big issue with Bjorn’s life. He felt there was always expectations on his back and there were. He came from a wealthy family, he knew they had very many expectations from him. Everything from excelling at soccer, to perfect scores in school, to having a perfect marriage and adulthood.

“Yeah.” Rococo agreed crossing his long legs in a crisscross fashion on the bed. “It’s sort of easy-going around here, for the most part.” He tried to think of a time it wasn’t, and really it was only when he thought of family issues for himself. His family had struggled in the past financially, and that was also a factor in him wanting to get better at soccer. But recently, things had been okay for his family. Even good, as far as they were all concerned. They weren’t wealthy, but they were well off for the time being now.

“It’s not easy-going at home.” Bjorn said again. But he knew that Rococo knew that. They’ve talked about these expectations before.

Rococo sighs a bit, knowing that it’s a big anxiety on his friend. His parents especially expect so much of him and he couldn’t imagine living a life like that. In fact, Rococo’s parents were rather hands-off since they both were busy most of the time, and they certainly trusted their son. He nudged Bjorn’s shoulder with his and smiled wider. “That’s why you’re here!” He giggled a bit. “We can have fun and forget hard stuff for a little while!”

Bjorn looked over at his friend again, melting at the sight of his smile. He always found a way to make him feel better. He gave a small smile back and nodded, knowing that he was right. He could have fun while he wasn’t playing soccer and wasn’t being hounded by his family.

And that’s just what they did. It only took them a few hours for Bjorn to meet Rococo’s family and for them to be extremely comfortable with each other. They were leaning on each other, sharing food and drinks, even being as intimate enough to take a nap on the same bed together.

For Rococo, this wasn’t strange for him. He was a very snuggly person, and he enjoyed small intimate moments with his friends. Bjorn wasn’t quite the same, however he was enjoying this change. Rococo brought out a sweetness in him that he never quite had before.

It only took a few days for their affections to grow even more. Sure, they had both liked each other, and enjoyed the other’s company, but there was clearly something deeper growing between them. They had never talked about it, even being friends for so long, they had never mentioned sexuality of any sort.

They were adults. They were young adults, but they were adults. Regardless, they were old enough to make the decision that they could not ignore what was going on between them.

Halfway through Bjorn’s vacation, was when it happened. They had been enjoying spending time together for the day, simply just talking in Rococo’s bedroom. They were both tired, and both ended up lying down in bed. It wasn’t the first time it had happened on the vacation, but it was the first time they began to open up about their feelings.

“Thanks…for everything.” Bjorn muttered as he turned his head to look at Rococo. Both of their faces were halfway in a pillow as Rococo turned to look back at him. Again, Bjorn melted as the smile formed on the others face.

“You’re always welcome in my house.” Rococo said in a bit of a whisper. “You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

“But…I’m truly grateful. Thank you.” Bjorn repeated, quieter this time. “You’re the only person who let’s me be…myself. You’re the only one who makes me this happy.”

And that’s all it takes for Rococo to melt. He had a growing crush on Bjorn, and it was clear. He was not conflicted about it—he knew he had a crush on him especially since his vacation to his home. They were so close. They were only inches away from what could be a kiss.

“You make me feel happy too.” He said back to him, still with a smile. He couldn’t help but look down at his full, smiling lips, imagining how easy it would be to kiss him. He wanted to so badly.

He felt himself moving a bit closer to him just barely. Maybe Rococo was hoping too much, but maybe Bjorn had wanted it as well. At least that’s what he was telling himself when he inched closer and closer.

Without even thinking, Bjorn had done the same. He looked down at the other’s mouth, feeling that an impending embrace. Before either of them could even think somewhat rationally, they leaned into each other, lips pressed against the other’s in a chaste, yet passionate kiss.

The few seconds later, they pulled away just looking into each other’s eyes. There was confusion, fear, and attraction all mixed between both of their expressions. There was no way either of them could admit what had happened, but they weren’t denying it when they went in for a second kiss. And then a third.

The kissing went on for a few minutes, they became closer when Rococo placed a hand on Bjorn’s face, to deepen the action, and Bjorn placed a hand on Rococo’s back, pulling him closer. They enjoyed their intimate moments equally and didn’t want them to end.

And they didn’t. Bjorn’s vacation had then since consisted of the two finding moments to make out while they were sure no one would be around to find them. They had certainly found themselves in a position to decide they were in a relationship, which did not need to be said. They didn’t communicate it, at least not until the day Bjorn left.

“I love you.” Rococo finally said for the first time, as they stopped packing Bjorn’s things to kiss some more.

It caught Bjorn off-guard for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure enough to respond. “I love you too.” He said back, his face feeling hot from embarrassment, and nervousness. He had never loved someone before.

“I know you’re going back home today but…” Rococo’s eyes drifted to the floor a moment, his smile fading, but quickly coming back. However, it was not as bright as before. “Just don’t forget that…that I love you.”

Bjorn looked at him as if he was trying to read him without communicating, as he always did. “I would never forget.” He finally replied taking his hand. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved…that I will ever love.”

One more long embrace, and they said their goodbyes. It wasn’t forever, and they both knew that. They had already made preemptive plans for the next visit (this time, Rococo would go to Qatar, and Bjorn would show him around), but that was for a later date.

Time went on, and they still spoke. Phone calls, video chats, and instant messages only made the fondness for each other grow. They spoke of meeting again and mentioned at the end of each conversation that they loved each other, but never defined their relationship. Again, they felt as if they didn’t have to.

And as far as they were concerned, they didn’t. Bjorn didn’t need it for sure, as he already felt the whole situation was kind of confusing. He was clearly in love with Rococo, he knew that, but he knew that homosexuality was illegal in his country, and his parents were rather traditional. He knew they would never accept him and his love for another man, so he decided that he would just keep it a secret forever. He did not want to think of the long-term problems, since Rococo never brought it up, maybe it was never an issue.

He never thought it would be an issue until his parents sat him down for a talk. They said the usual parent things—that they were proud of him, and happy he was successful, etcetera—but it was time for him to be a man and think about getting married. He was old enough to have a child by now, at least that was what his mother said who got married rather young to his father. His father stated that he knew the perfect girl, and Bjorn was going to meet her.

And the best part was, his father said, was that the girl’s father had already agreed that she and Bjorn would be perfect for each other. He wouldn’t be opposed to them dating and hopefully, in the future, getting married.

It was an arranged marriage, as far as Bjorn was concerned. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was certainly not something he was interested in. Not only did he not want to get married against his will, or even just pressured to get married to this girl, the bigger problem was that he was already in love with someone. He was in love with a man, no less.

When Bjorn and Rococo had their video message conversation that night, Bjorn wasn’t sure how to tell him, and Rococo could tell something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong, Love?” Rococo asked in the comfort of his bedroom. “You’re acting…off?”

Bjorn was quiet for a while, unsure if he should even say anything. He felt he only had a few options here. He felt like he could tell Rococo, and both of them would be upset, and he would have to break it off, or he could not tell Rococo, and still have to break it off. Both scenarios ended in him marrying this mysterious girl he hadn’t even met.

However, the third option didn’t even cross his mind, until his mouth spoke without him. “Can I come over soon?” He asked curiously. “I just…I miss you.”

Rococo had no problem telling him he could stop by whenever he wanted. He was even relieved when he asked because he wanted nothing more but to see the man he loved. “Didn’t I tell you, you are always welcome at my home?” After he said that with a bit of a chuckle, his smile faded. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Bjorn was silent a moment and then nods. “I’ll be happy when I’m with you.” He said somewhat hushed suddenly paranoid someone would hear him.

When they said their goodbyes, Bjorn immediately started searching for where he could go. He didn’t want to be stuck in Qatar with some woman he didn’t love, and he certainly didn’t want to be without the man he loved. Frantic internet searches of where he could move too, turned into him buying a plane ticket back to Rococo’s home country. The flight would leave within the day, but he knew he could pack everything he needed and just leave which is exactly what he did.

He told his family there was an emergency with his soccer work, and he had to go. He couldn’t bear to tell them the truth. He kissed them goodbye and found himself back in Africa in no time.

Bjorn knew that there was nothing else he could do but show up at Rococo’s house. He was too nervous and frantic to let him know he was coming. The sleeplessness from the anxiety of his situation probably only served the panicky nature worse.

When he knocked on the door, he tried to rehearse what he would say to sound as least hysteric as possible, but as soon as Rococo opened the door, (thankfully it was Rococo and not anyone else in his family), everything he had rehearsed had gone out the door.

“Bjorn? What are you doing he—"

“Will you marry me?”

Rococo stared in complete disbelief at his words, and he shook his head. “Are you serious?” There was no smile, there was nothing that said he was going to say yes, and Bjorn became panicky again.

“A-ah—my parents want me to marry this girl, but I don’t love her.” He actually never met her but that was for a different time. “It made me realize that I don’t want to love anyone else I just want to love you. Will you marry me?”

Rococo looked around his house and outside, to make sure no one was around, but he was too afraid to take him into the house. What if someone of his family heard? He decided to keep it secret and he closed the door, walking out on the front porch with him. “We can’t get married here…”

“I know.” Bjorn continued to look up at him. “I’ve researched it, and I think France would be our best bet. Same-sex marriage is legal and we both speak French. They also can grant asylum for people like us, and we can become citizens.”

Rococo was speechless hearing his reasoning, as the dots continued to connect.

“Money isn’t an issue—I can pay for everything, I could even find us a house to live in.” Bjorn promised. “I just don’t want to be without you anymore.”

“Are you serious?” Rococo asked again, a bit of a smile forming. Whether it was from excitement or disbelief was beyond Bjorn. It only made the situation worse for him.

Bjorn just nodded and took his hand. He didn’t care who saw at that point, but considering it was the middle of the evening and no one was around, he figured he was in the clear. He got on one knee next to his luggage bag, still holding Rococo’s hand gently.

“Rococo Urupa, will you marry me?” He finally said as calmly as possible.

Rococo stared a moment and lets out a confused laugh. “O-of course I’ll marry you! Get up off the ground!” He giggled and held out his other hand to help him up. As he stood, Rococo hugged him tight, wanting to kiss him so badly, but he knew that doing so out in the open could be a problem. “Do you really want to just move? What about football?”

Bjorn had already thought about this too. He pulled away from their hug to look at him again. “We might be able to swing on European teams if we explain our case for the next season.” For Bjorn, the fact of the matter was that he didn’t want to be without Rococo so badly, that if he couldn’t find a team, he wouldn’t care as long as he was with him. “I think we can figure it out.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.” Bjorn nodded. “I’ll figure it all out for us, I promise. Just please…trust me.” He knew he was going out on a limb, but hours and hours of research and the insane amount of money he had on him convinced him he would figure this out for them.

Rococo smiled at him lightly, realizing that even though this was a life-changing move, he didn’t want to be without the man he loved either. “Of course, I trust you.” He muttered to him, pulling him closer to himself. “Let’s go inside and talk this over.”


End file.
